


Ladybug's Biggest Fan

by writergirl3005



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: It was inevitable. Both Alya and Cholé at one point or another, have proclaimed themselves as 'Ladybug's biggest fan'. Is it any wonder that they would come to blows over it? Based off a headcanon posted to miraculousladybugheadcanons. Rewritten story.





	Ladybug's Biggest Fan

"I am Ladybug's biggest fan!"

"No, I'm Ladybug's biggest fan. There is no way that a loser like you could be a bigger fan than me!"

Marinette wanted to get away from the argument as quickly as possible. It was giving her a major headache. As she massaged her temples, she really considered just making a break for it and running away from the classroom, despite the fact that class would be starting soon.

Chloe, as per usual, had been the one to start it. Who else could it have been? Chloe always started everything from arguments to akumas.

"I mean, it's perfectly obvious that I am Ladybug's biggest fan," Chloe had said flicking her hair back. "After all, I am her best friend."

Before Marinette could say anything to that outrageous statement, Alya jumped into the fray, her hackled raised. "You?" she demanded. "How could you be Ladybug's biggest fan? I am her biggest fan. I run the Ladyblog, the most popular blog on all things Ladybug. And what do you do? Just create akumas and cause chaos that Ladybug has to clean up. You just make things easier for Hawkmoth, there's no way you can ever be her biggest fan."

And it had just escalated from that. Where was the teacher? Surely Miss Bustier won't be this late for no reason. Marinette really hoped that someone would come along and break up the argument before someone else got dragged into-

"Marinette!" yelled Alya, turning to face her. "Who do you think is Ladybug's biggest fan?"

Too late.

Chloé glared at Alya. "You're really asking her? She's not an impartial observer, being your best friend and all. I suggest we-"

"Chat Noir," said Marinette as quickly and loudly as she could, interrupting what she knew would be a _very_ long tirade.

"What?" asked Chloe and Alya in unison, identical looks of shock on their faces. Marinette bit back a chuckle. Although it would be quite amusing to see their reactions on hearing that they were similar in any way, she resisted. She wanted to stop the argument, not escalate it.

"You asked me who Ladybug's biggest fan is," said Marinette. "It's Chat Noir."

"That mangy alley cat?" shrieked Chloé. "Is that who you think is Ladybug's biggest fan?"

"Of course it's Chat Noir."

All of them jumped, not realising that Adrien had entered the classroom. Marinette figured that he had a photo shoot. Adrien was usually punctual.

"Adrikins, how could you say that?" Chloé wailed. "That alley cat cannot be a bigger fan than I am!"

"Very easily," said Adrien. "Chat has been rooting for Ladybug since the very first akuma, back when no one else believed in her. He always has her back, and he wouldn't hesitate to do anything for her - even if you asked him to dress up in a cheerleading outfit and cheer for Ladybug while waving pompoms in the air."

Marinette chuckled at the image that had formed in her mind. She knew that her kitten will gladly do it.

"On the other hand, he'll fill up the cheers with his god-awful puns," she said.

"Hey! Chat's puns are awesome!" Adrien protested.

"Dude, you are the only one who thinks that," Nino pointed out.

"I think that settles the argument," said Marinette. "Chat Noir is Ladybug's biggest fan."

"I'm perfectly alright with that," said Alya grinning. "No one better for that mantle." She turned to Chloé with a smirk on her face. "And what do you think Chloé?"

Chloé clenched her fists and gashed her teeth. There was no way for her to come out on top in this situation. She either had to agree that Chat was a bigger fan than her (which she would hate) or disagree with Adrien (something she had done only with regrades to her classmates, and it was clear that she hated every moment of it).

"Fine," she finally spat out, treating the words like they were poison. "Chat Noir is Ladybug's biggest fan."

Underneath the table, away from prying eyes, Adrien and Marinette shared a fist bump. 


End file.
